


Unexpected Gifts

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco wants something.





	Unexpected Gifts

"Whatever you want, the answer is no," Severus said without raising his eyes from the potion he was preparing.

"I don't want anything." Draco walked inside the lab that they built at Malfoy Manor. "Can't I enjoy spending time with my lover?"

Severus snorted. "You? You forget that I've known you most of your life."

"I doubt I could ever forget that," Draco said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. His hand slid down Severus's back, before stepping aside, giving Severus the space he needed.

Severus magically put out the fire, and turned to his lover, pulling Draco close. "What is it, Draco? I promise to listen. Would that be agreeable?"

Draco smiled. "It's lovely, but I don't want anything from you." He reached into the folds of his robe, and pulled out a box. "This is for you."

"I thought we wouldn't exchange..."

"I know, but this isn't a Christmas gift. Just open it."

Severus could see that his young lover was nervous. Curious, he opened the box, and found two matching platinum rings. "Draco?"

"Severus Snape, would you give me the honour to be my life partner?"

"I'd... The honour is mine." Severus took the smaller band, and put it on Draco's finger, before wearing his. Then, he looked at Draco and smirked. "I knew you wanted something."


End file.
